The Cloud Minders (episode)
Kirk's efforts to obtain a vital mineral are complicated by terrorists striking at the beautiful cloud city Stratos and its virulent apartheid policies. Summary Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 5818.4. A botanical plague is devastating a planet in the quadrant of the galaxy where the Enterprise is operating at present. It threatens to destroy the vegetation on the entire planet, leaving it uninhabitable. At Federation orders, we're proceeding at top warp speed to the planet Ardana, where the only source of zenite exists. It is the one substance that can halt the plague. '' *''(Log entry made by Commander Spock) '' :*''This troubled planet is a place of the most violent contrasts. Those who receive the rewards are totally separated from those who shoulder the burdens. It is not a wise leadership. Here on Stratos, everything is incomparably beautiful and pleasant. The high advisor's charming daughter, Droxine, particularly so. The name Droxine seems . . . appropriate for her. I wonder, can she retain such purity and sweetness of mind, and be aware of the life of the people on the surface of the planet? There, the harsh life in the mines is instilling the people with a bitter hatred. The young girl, who led the attack against us, when we beamed down, was filled with the violence of desperation. If the lovely Droxine knew of the young miner's misery, I wonder how the knowledge would affect her. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 5819.0. More than eight hours have passed since the consignment of zenite disappeared and we have still found no trace of it. We received word from Merak II that the botanical plague is spreading rapidly. Delivery of the zenite is imperative within 12 hours, or all life on the planet will be annihilated. '' *''Captain’s log, supplemental, stardate 5819.3. First Officer Spock reporting. Captain Kirk beamed down to Stratos to attempt to win the confidence of the rebel Troglytes. Unless he has made his escape from Stratos to the mines, his life is in danger from the high advisor. The captain has not informed us of his progress. For our part, we must maintain silence. We can be of no help to him without jeopardizing his life. '' Memorable Quotes "I have never before met a Vulcan, sir." "Nor I a work of art, madam." :- Droxine and Spock Background Information * Story outline 14 August 1968 * David Gerrold came up with the original story concept for this episode (called "Castles in the Air"), but it was changed greatly when brought to the screen. Gerrold hated the changes that were made and disowned the re-write. "Revolt" was another title used for the script before the final title was selected. Filmed mid-November 1968. * A line of dialogue was forgotten in the filming of this episode. It was dubbed in later by Shatner, but Kirk's mouth is not even moving as he says, "Who are you? What is the meaning of this attack?" * The image of the planet from the cloud city is actually a shot of the Arabian Peninsula taken by an Apollo spacecraft. * Fred "The Hammer" Williamson was a former professional football player. * Garth Pillsbury had previously appeared as the devious Wilson in "Mirror, Mirror". * Jeff Corey was one of Leonard Nimoy's acting teachers. * Typical of third season budget constraints, when Garth Pillsbury leaps from the cloud city, his falling body is an unconvincing animated figure receding into the distance, similar to Edmund Gwynn's fall from the Tower of London in "Foreign Correspondent". * Spock is out of character in several segments of this episode. As many have observed, Spock was extremely reluctant to talk about pon farr with his good friend the captain in "Amok Time", yet he freely discusses it with Droxine! An amusing irony of this conversation is that as Spock discusses the mating drive with Droxine, Kirk is wrestling with Vanna. * There is a line of very repetitive dialogue in this episode: "For what purpose?" is asked by three different characters. * The city of Stratos viewed from the planet's surface by Kirk and Spock was not a matte shot – it was simply a cut-out hung from the studio ceiling by a wire. * Once again, Matt Jefferies managed to create a futuristic city with imaginative set design, all on a shoestring budget. Among the set decorations is an early fiber optic lamp. * When the sentinel brings Vanna her lunch, it is interesting that the covered dish is identical to the ones used aboard the Enterprise. * The sliding bars to Kirk's cell on Stratos appear to be re-worked versions of the ones used in "By Any Other Name." * Footage of Spock working the transporter as he beams up Kirk and Plasus is undercranked to make it look like the Vulcan is operating the device more quickly than normal. *The torture machine used on Vanna is very similar to the agony booth of "Mirror, Mirror". * The visual of the planet Ardana from orbit is reused footage previously representing Alfa 177 in "The Enemy Within", M-113 in "The Man Trap", The iron-silica planet in "The Alternative Factor" and Argus X in "Obsession". Links and References VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300988708. Main Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura Guest Stars * Jeff Corey as Plasus * Diana Ewing as Droxine * Charlene Polite as Vanna * Fred Williamson as Anka * Ed Long as Midro * Kirk Raymone as Cloud Guard #1 * Jimmy Fields as Cloud Guard #2 * Garth Pillsbury as Troglyte Prisoner on Stratos * Harv Selsby as Security Guard * Lou Elias as Troglyte #1 * Marvin Walters as Troglyte #2 * Jay Jones as Prisoner #1 * Richard Geary as Cloud City Sentinel #1 * Bob Miles as Cloud City Sentinel #2 * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Paul Baxley as William Shatner's stunt double * Ralph Garrett as Troglyte stunts * Donna Garrett as Charlene Polite's stunt double References Ardana; Disrupters; Federation; Federation Bureau of Industrialization; filter mask; Merak II; mortae; rostrum; sentinel; Stratos; thong; transport card; Troglyte; zenite Cloud Minders, The de:Die Wolkenstadt nl:The Cloud Minders